1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for the separation of solids having relatively low specific gravities from heavier liquids, such as water. More specifically the invention relates to the separation of solid fats, grease and the like from mixtures with water.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with descriptions of apparatus for separating solds having relatively low specific gravities from water; see for example the descriptions in U.S. Pat. Nos. 305,981; 549,967; 617,057; 1,672,583; 1,889,601; 2,284,737; and 2,393,498. In general, the prior art apparatus has not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. For example, the solids may clog water passages in the apparatus or be incompletely separated from the water. Often the apparatus will be rendered ineffective by accumulations of solid materials in the apparatus. This may necessitate a shutdown of the apparatus for cleaning and removal of the accumulations.
The apparatus of the present invention is particularly advantageous for its efficiency in separating large volumes of grease, fats and the like from aqueous mixtures, in a continuous process. Physical removal of the solid accumulations may be effected without interruption of the separating process. There is less likelihood of accumulated solids blocking the efficient operation of the apparatus of the invention.